What If
by Ally Booth
Summary: Summary: What if Brennan and Hodgins hadn’t made it? What if they were still trapped in that car? What if the team hadn’t gotten the message? AngelaBooth.


_**Title: What If**_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Reason: Mild Sexual situations, light violence, mild language**_

_**Pairing: Angela/Booth **_

_**Summary: What if Brennan and Hodgins hadn't made it? What if they were still trapped in that car? What if the team hadn't gotten the message? Angela/Booth. **_

_**A/N: I gave you fair warning. When I saw Aliens in a Spaceship, everyone knew Brennan would make it. But an evil plot bunny formed in my head and is demanding to be expressed. So, here is my story. **_

_**Disclaimer: In 50 years Fox's copyright on Bones will be up, and I shall claim them for my own (I'll even be nice and share them with the world!) But for now, they belong to Fox. But don't think I'm not trying to take over Fox! Even though just the show Bones.**_

"_This is Bones and Hodgins we're talking about! Hell, they found a way to send us a message, didn't they? And you want to give up because of math!"_

"_If no one pays the ransom…" "We're dead?"_

"_We don't need evidence. We need millions of dollars."_

"_Three hours comes and goes, my partner still isn't around… I will find you, and I will end you. Got that?" _

It all seemed to happen in a blur. Zack finally figured out the code, but it was too late. We found them buried 3 feet under the ground, there was evidence they had tried to blow their way out. Even if the explosion hadn't killed them, they probably would have suffocated to death.

It didn't matter how they'd died, but I guess it's best that it happened fast, they didn't suffer. Still, if we had only been a few minutes faster, they'd be here today.

"Dearly beloved, family and friends, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Dr. Jack Hodgins and Dr. Temperance Brennan…"

I wasn't really listening as the man went on and on. He talked about how they had made many discoveries and achievements in the field of forensic science, how they were amazing. I caught words like "most intelligent" and "dedicated" but it didn't describe them. The man knew nothing about them.

Bones, well, she was Bones. She hid herself from the world, letting only a select few see the real her. She came off as cold and distant, but it was only a product of her family abandoning her, of her job. If you tried hard enough, watched long enough, you could see she cared just as much as, if not more so than, the rest of the team. She was observant, thoughtful, kind. Beautiful, smart, funny, naïve. But they didn't mention it in simple words. When really, the simplest words were the best to describe her. Yes, she was a complex person, but she was… Bones.

Hodgins, he was a troublemaker. He spiked the eggnog, he played April Fools Jokes, he was a lot of fun if you got to know him. Sure, a little weird for liking bugs and dirt (I could almost here him yell "It's not dirt!) so much, but he was still fun. And he was kind and caring and thoughtful. Neither of them deserved to die. If anyone, it should have been me.

I looked over at Angela. She was taking it worse than me, and to no surprise. Sure, I had lost my partner, who was my best friend, and a colleague, but she had lost her lover and best friend at the same time. We'd never again hear Brennan scream at the CSI techs because they put a finger in the wrong liquid. Never again would we hear Hodgins scold us for using the word dirt. I'd never eat Wong Foos with my partner after a hard case, never again call her Bones.

I'd never be able to put my hand on the small of her back and lead her out. Then it hit me.

I never told her I loved her.

After all that we'd been through, after so many close calls, I had never kissed her, never told her my feelings. Now I never would.

A tear ran down my cheek.

The burial was over, we'd all laid our flowers on their graves and everyone except Angela, Zack, and myself had left. Russ and Brennan's father hadn't been able to stay very long. I thought about arresting him, but he'd just lost his daughter, I my partner. I simply nodded to him.

Angela walked over to me. She said nothing, simply fell into my grasp and sobbed into my shoulder. I patted her on the back and rested my chin on the top of her head.

I offered her a ride home, and she simply nodded. She climbed into the passengers seat,. And I realized that was the spot Brennan had always called. She hated the back. Hodgins would call it, and she would get in the front anyways. I smiled a little, but it was quickly gone.

We arrived at her house after a long ride of silence and slight awkwardness. "Booth, will you stay with me awhile? I just… I don't want to be alone right now." Angela asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, of course Ange." He said, trying not to listen to the voice whispering _Temperance called her Ange._

They went in and Ange went straight for the vodka. "Want some?" She asked.

_Flashback_

_Ya know Bones, I'm not sure you grasped the basic theory on how to get drunk. I said as I walked onto the platform. "Hey." I walked over to the table "What ya need to do…" I picked up the chair. "Is order a shot of hard liquor…" I set the chair down. "From a bartender named Shaky." I laughed a bit. "And tell him to leave the bottle…" I sat down. "On the bar."_

"_I'm fine Booth."_

_End Flashback_

She wasn't fine. She was nearly never fine. And I wasn't fine either. "Sure Shaky." I laughed sadly, tears in my eyes. She seemed to realize it was a thing between me and Bones and let it go. She put it on the table and poured me some.

I threw my head back and gulped it it down.

"Angela, I don't know what I'm gonna do. Bones… I loved her Ange. I loved her and I never got to tell her. Now I never will." I said.

She pulled my chin up and made me look her in the eyes. "Booth, don't go getting all depressed, okay? She knew Booth. She always knew. But she just didn't want to ruin the partnership you two have." I nodded. That was Bones alright.

We had a lot more shots of liquor until nearly the entire bottle was gone. We talked about how much we missed them, things from the past, our plans we'd had for the future.

Then Angela handed me a piece of folded up paper. It was extremely charred. I looked at her questioningly. "Open it." She urged. I did.

_ear Booth,_

_sorry that I didn't get to tell you this in person. If you're reading thi_

_at means I'm dead. I never meant to leave you Booth. That was the _

_ast thing I meant to do. I love you Booth. I always have. Don't worr_

_out never telling me your feelings, I already knew. I've always know_

_ooth, I was scared. Scared to end out partnership, scared to let you i_

_oo close. I was scared of the passion I saw in your eyes. So I never to_

_u that you were the person I saw when I dated all those men, even, mayb_

_st especially Sully. The reason I broke up with David? We had sex, and i_

_as your name I called. The reason Sully and I never got back together? _

_knew we had "the hots" for each other. I love you Booth, and if there i_

_Heaven, I know I'll see you in it. I'll be waiting as your guardian Ange_

_oth. We're trying to blow our way out, chances are the explosives will ki_

_s, but so won't doing nothing. I love you. _

_Love Always,_

_Temperance "Bones" Brennan._

_s. I want you to have anything in the apartment that you want. Please kee_

_he pictures of us and remember me with happiness. Please take one last lo_

_t the picture of us dancing. In Aurora, remember?_

I looked up at her, and she said "I have one too." She started crying again, and I pulled her into my arms. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I lifted her chin. I comforted her in the only way I knew, I leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss and clung to me like I was her last lifeline. Like if she once broke contact we'd both die.

Slowly, we made our way to the bedroom.

I walked into Brennan's apartment with Angela. She made her way to the bedroom, while I went over to the pictures. I looked at the picture she requested.

She had a smile on her face, as did I. I was looking at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world. Which she was. I sighed and put the picture in a bag, along with the rest of them.

If only I'd looked on the back

On the back:

_Booth, _

_Hodgins and I are alive. The two people who died were taken by the gravedigger, and we barely escaped alive. We blasted our way out last minute. You're probably wondering how I knew I'd make it? Truth be told, I didn't. I had 2 options, If I got out and made it, we'd need to flee because the gravedigger was after us. If we didn't, well, you'd have one of the happiest moments of my life staring straight back at you. _

_I don't know if you'll ever get this, but we're gonna lie low with my dad for a bit. You know how to contact us. If you ever get this, call me. If not, I hope we meet again sometime. I love you Seeley Booth._

_Love,_

_Bones._


End file.
